


Afterbath

by Unicorn_farm (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullenlingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Unicorn_farm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened after Rosemary walked in on Cullen after his bath. Prompt from missragdoll84 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterbath

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a terrible pun. I'm not even sorry.

Rosemary caught her breath as Cullen’s arm appeared over her head to rest lightly on the door before she had a chance to pull it open.

  
“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?” Cullen asked, his voice pitched lower than usual, the timbre resonating through Rosemary’s skin. Heart hammering in her chest, Rosemary slowly turned to face Cullen and found herself face to, well, chest.

And what wonderful chest it was. The hard planes of muscle were lightly furred with fine blonde hair, glistening droplets of water catching the flickering light of the candle. Rosemary’s eyes followed the path of one as it slowly dripped down, catching occasionally on the individual strands of hair before it reached the spot where the hair disappeared into ridged ribcage. She reached out a trembling hand and caught the droplet with one finger, lightly tracing up the path the drop had taken.   
Cullen’s abs clenched at her touch, the arm he held above her head dropping to pull her braid over her shoulder. Pulling off the string that held the braid together, he began running his fingers through her hair, unraveling the braid in slow pulls, steadily making his way closer to her scalp. Rosemary flattened her hand and laid it against Cullen’s chest, feeling his heart beating strongly against her skin. As Cullen unwound the last strand at the base of Rosemary’s skull, he cupped his hand around the back of her neck and tilted her face up as he bent down to catch her lips with his.

Their lips moved against each other slowly at first, testing and tasting as each explored the shape of the other’s mouth. Rosemary could feel Cullen’s scar against her lips, the smooth line an interesting indent beneath her sensitive skin. Moving her mouth slightly upward, Rosemary traced her tongue along the scar, pressing a small kiss at the apex before dragging her lips back down to meet Cullen’s again, pressing harder, more insistent against his.

Realizing her hands lay idle, Rosemary lifted her free hand and dragged it along Cullen’s side, tracing up the smooth skin of his waist to the hard ridges of muscle that lined his upper torso. At the same time, the hand that had been resting above Cullen’s heart moved around his ribs to curl around Cullen’s back, stroking slow, firm spirals down the expanse of his back, fingers tracing along the pucker of scars she found as her hands moved along his. Cullen’s hand found her hip and pulled her body flush against his, the beads of water on his skin dampening the cloth of her bodice. Rosemary gasped into Cullen’s mouth as she felt him already hard against her, and Cullen took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. Moving her hand lower down Cullen’s back, Rosemary felt the towel that Cullen must have wrapped around his waist earlier impede her path further down.

Tearing her mouth from Cullen’s, Rosemary said breathily, “off,” tugging at the cloth wrapped around Cullen’s hips. Smirking, Cullen stepped back a pace, the hand that had been curled around the base of Rosemary’s skull loosening from the strands of hair twined around it. As he pulled his hand away, he stroked his fingers down the skin of Rosemary’s neck, the soft scrape of his callouses raising gooseflesh along Rosemary’s arms and inciting a small shiver of pleasure. Cullen’s hand traced a path down Rosemary’s chest, fingers stroking over the hardened nipple before he dropped his hand to his waist.

Rosemary’s breath quickened as Cullen, his eyes locked with hers, slowly pulled the towel off. Holding the towel centered between his hips, Cullen untucked the corner that had been holding it around his waist and let it drop, exposing one smooth hip before gravity pulled the other side down, leaving nothing holding it up beyond Cullen’s grasp. Panting slightly through her mouth, Rosemary watched as Cullen stroked himself with the cloth teasingly, slowly moving it up and down his length. She whimpered as his hips twitched forward into his hand, her hands pressed flat against the door behind her to stop herself from reaching forward and pulling it off him herself. Cullen chuckled at that and let the towel drop, his form now entirely naked.

Rosemary paused to enjoy the sight for only a moment before she pressed herself against him, all of him hard against her, her mouth seeking his and opening, her tongue darting out to catch against his lips. Cullen’s hands grasped at her waist, clenching, before one moved behind to grasp one cheek of her behind and the other rose to cup her breast, his thumb stroking across the nipple through the cloth. The dampness of it caused the fabric to rasp against her sensitive flesh in a way it didn’t when dry, and Rosemary arched into his palm, making a needy noise against his mouth. Pulling away, he kissed a path down Rosemary’s neck, the stubble from his face leaving a slight burn tingling in his wake.

He kissed a path down to her (woefully modest) neckline before moving his mouth over her breast. His hot breath fanned over her nipple, warming the damp cloth on each brief exhale before the chill rising in the air the low burning fire could not combat chilled the cloth again. She gasped as his mouth closed over her nipple, the warmth enveloping it as each tug of his lips sent bolts of pleasure straight between her thighs. Her hips nudged forward with each pull until she was panting heavily, her hand clenched hard on his shoulders as the desire rose with every movement of his clever tongue.

Releasing her breast, Cullen rose and again caught her mouth on his, wrapping his hands around her bottom and lifted; instinctively, Rosemary wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing the aching core of her against his length, shielded by the layers of her skirts. Turning to the table with her clinging to him, Cullen set her on top of it, knocking the pile of towels unnoticed onto the floor. Moving his hands to Rosemary’s ankles, Cullen ran them up her legs, skirts catching on his wrists, until the skirts were bunch up around Rosemary’s waist and she was covered by nothing but her smallclothes. Her then hooked his fingers around the waistband of her smalls and drew them down her legs; reluctantly Rosemary loosened the grasp her legs had around his waist to allow Cullen to drag them off and toss them to the side. Suddenly shy, Rosemary began to draw her legs together before Cullen’s hands stopped her.

“Perfect,” he breathed, his eyes fixated between her thighs. Cullen moved his hands to her hips, pulling her to the edge of the table and dropping to his knees in front of her.

“What are you – “ Rosemary began before she cut off with a moan as Cullen pressed his mouth against her, the flat of his tongue stroking a hot line against her core, both soothing the ache and stoking it. Winding her hands into Cullen’s damp curls, Rosemary gave a half-hearted tug before he wrapped his arms around her thighs, holding her in place as his mouth closed around the sensitive nub and gently sucked. Rosemary’s head smacked into the wall behind her almost painfully as her back arched, unsure if the stars she was currently seeing were a result of the impact or of Cullen’s ministrations but certain that at this point she didn’t care. He was tireless, continuing his steady movements and adjusting for what made her moan louder and tug at his hair harder until she came apart in his mouth, the spasms making her clench her thighs around his head and dig her heels into his back.

Rosemary dropped her hands limp to her sides as he pulled back with a small grin, wiping the back of his hand across his glistening face before he stood, softly stroking one hand along Rosemary’s still-twitching thighs, the other stroking his length and smearing the dampness of his precum along the head with his thumb, jerking slightly at the caress across the sensitive flesh. “May I?” he asked, his voice hoarse, almost desperate as his hips thrust into his hand.

“Maker, yes,” she said, reaching out and pulling his hips towards her. With a groan, Cullen slowly sheathed himself inside her in ever deepening thrusts, drawing out the moment until he was fully seated inside of her. Biting her lip at the feeling of fullness, Rosemary nudged her hips forward, encouragingly. He moved in long, slow strokes, sweat beading on his forehead until his control broke and Cullen was thrusting inside her in earnest. 

“I… I can’t,” he gasped, his movement increasingly erratic, “I can’t last much longer.”  
Leaning forward, Rosemary pressed her face against Cullen’s neck and dropped her hands to grasp the flexing muscles of his finely sculpted ass. “Cum for me, Cullen,” she whispered in his ear, her own ears burning at her daring. With that, Cullen let out a moan and in a few more quick, hard thrusts came, his length twitching inside her as his back bowed and he buried his face in her hair.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, breathing in tandem, until the damp air began to grow too chill to stay.


End file.
